Forgivness
by xXgoldenlightningXx
Summary: Forgivness comes in many shapes in for, that is what really stands in charms way XD


**Forgiveness**

"She really was looking for a way to change me back the whole time?" Kevin asked. Ben nodded.

"Ya and you being the jerk for are made her feel like absolute shit. Kevin, you don't understand and frankly I'm not even sure I do. But, I know enough to know that she's probably had enough." Ben said to the rock faced teen. He looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked annoyed and hurt at the same time. Ben shook his head.

"Kevin, don't you get it by now, she loves you and pretty soon those feelings are going to leave." He said glaring up at the taller boy. Kevin scowled at him. Soon his face softened up and turned to a frown. He lifted his hands and stared at the diss colored skin. Ben turned around. "Get use to it, because as far as I can tell, your not only going to look like a monster, your going to really become one." Kevin sighed and looked at the one year younger boy in front of him.

"What should I do Ben?" He asked. Ben turned around and slapped his watch turning into big chill.

"You can start by not turning away the people that really care for you." He said in big chill's freezy voice.

"Were are you going?" Kevin asked.

"I got my own ride, you go to Gwen's and apologize. Her parents are on vacation so don't come up with any excuses." Ben said flying away towards his home. Kevin shook his head and walked to his car. He opened the passenger side and sat on the seat. He placed his hands on the wheel and looked straight ahead. He nodded to himself and drove away to Gwen's house.

Gwen sat on her bed watching tv. She was wearing her pajama pants and a loosely long sleeve shirt. She was looking through her spell book. Turning page through page she thought to her self why was she still doing this? "Why do I even bother?" She asked herself. "He doesn't even like me.. I wish... I wish I never met him!" She yelled throwing the spell book across the room. Tears streamed down her face. She took her sleeve and slid it across her face. "What the fuck." She whispered to herself. She was pulled out of her thoughts when there was a knocking at the door. Gwen jumped and stood up. She took a deep breath and let it out. "Get a hold of yourself." She told herself. She walked down stairs slowly hoping that it was her brother. He would know what to do. Well probably not but at least he made her comfortable. She opened the door. Her eyes widened. "K-kevin?" She said almost in a whisper. Kevin who was wearing his id mask tried to force a smile.

"Hi Gwen may I come in? I need to talk to you." He said. Gwen was about to say yes but then she remembered the past events.

"No." She simply said trying to shut the door. Kevin shot his hand up and stopped it.

"Gwen please I just want to talk to you." He said. Gwen growled under her breath.

"And what makes you think I want to talk to you!" She shout back. Kevin frowned. Both struggling to shut and open the door, both refusing to use their powers.

"Nothing and I can understand Gwen I just wanted to say something." he said. Gwen glared at him.

"I don't care what you have to say Kevin I've had enough go screw around with someone else's feelings." She said.

"Gwen I'm sorry!" He said. Gwen's eyes widened. She let go of the door and Kevin opened it all the way. "Gwen I'm really sorry." He said again. Gwen looked at him with hurt eyes.

"Kevin I." She was cut off when Kevin's lips gently touched hers. He backed away.

"There, and that kiss was ment to happen." He told her staining into her green eyes. Gwen looked at him.

"Kevin... I." She started but was cut off again.

"I love you Gwen." He whispered. He leaned in for another kiss. Gwen shut her eyes.

"I... Love you to Kevin." She said quietly. They kissed. It was longer this time. Kevin slowly slid his tongue into her mouth. Gwen opened her eyes and pulled away.

"Kevin I can't." She said backing away. Kevin looked at her embarrassed.

"Gwen I'm sorry I should not have done that." He said upset. Gwen shook her head. She fidgeted and blushed.

"No that's not it Kevin." She said. He cocked his head at her. "I've never well."

"Oh you've never made out before." He said smirking. Gwen glared at him. He straightened up.

"Oh haha um..." He said nervously. "Well you'll never know unless you try." He pointed out. She nodded.

"Um I shouldn't be doing this cause my parents aren't home but um... would you like to come in?" She asked. Kevin nodded.

"I'd like that." He said walking in and closing the door behind him. Gwen turned on the light. They walked over and sat on the couch.

"Ok teach me." She said with a mischievous smile. Kevin laughed.

"Your wish is my command." He scootched closer to her and leaned in. She held up a hand. "What?" He asked.

"I refuse unless I can kiss the real you." She explained. She reached over and grabbed his face pulling off the ID mask. Kevin's skin changed from a tan color to materials such as wood, rock, and diamond.

"Gwen!" He said. She looked at him and tossed the mask aside on the near by chair. She reached up and had him rest his head in her palm. She smoothly rubbed her thumb back and forth.

"Please Kevin, don't hide what you are from me, don't hide behind a mask. I'll admit, Your human form does look better, but until I find a cure, don't hide from me." Gwen said.

"What if you don't?" Kevin asked. Gwen shook her head.

"Then your fine the way you are I have know problem with it." She said smiling. Kevin smiled at her. Gwen giggled. "Besides, you may look like a rock, but I know for a fact you don't taste like one." She said joking around trying to cheer him up and it was working. He nodded.

"Alright Gwen have it your way now, let's began are lesson." He said. Gwen giggled.

"Yes master." She said. He leaned toward her.

"It comes naturally Gwen, Just follow my lead." He said putting his mouth on hers. They kissed for a couple minutes then Kevin started To slid his tongue into her mouth once again. Gwen decided to try her self. She took her tongue and licked lightly at his lips. He smirked. Gwen noticed and pulled away.

"What!." She demanded. Kevin shook his head.

"You're a fast learner." He admitted. Kevin grinned and she did the same. The kissed again slowly tasting each other. Kevin took his hand and moved it up Gwen's leg. She moaned in his mouth as he got to the intersection of her leg and woman hood.

'Kevin what are you doing." She moaned. They continued kissing.

"Don't worry Gwen I won't do anything unless you tell me to." He said. She nodded.

"It's alright you can keep going." She told him. The parted and rested on each others foreheads.

"You serious Gwen." He asked. She nodded.

"Ya Kevin I feel a little dirty but it feels nice." She told him. Kevin smiled.

"You 15 Gwen it's only natural. He told her. She smiled back.

"I guess your right." She told him. She then smiled. "As long as I can touch you as well." Kevin smirked.

"Why of course." He said. He took his thumb and rubbed her inner thigh. She moaned. He could feel the heat through er jeans. He smiled to himself. She was so innocent he loved it. She rested her chin on his shoulder. He moved to her crotch and gently rubbed it with his thumb. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. He moved a little higher to the edge of her pajama pants. She stiffened and he felt it. "Is it alright Gwen?" He asked waiting for an answer.

"Your not going to hurt me are you?" She asked. Wow she really was the most innocent thing on earth! He shook his head.

"I wouldn't even think about it." He told her. She nodded. "Ok sit up." She obeyed and got on her knees. She put both hands on his shoulders as he slowly slid down her pants. She helped him take them off and they fell t the floor. He looked at her and she smiled. He noticed the wet spot on her underwear. He could tell she enjoyed this. "Were going to start from the top." He said. She was going to ask but he grabbed her shirt. She lifted her arms as he took it off revealing her braw less chest. "Wow." He said. Gwen looked away. "What's wrong?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I- I'm not exactly the biggest girl." She said. He laughed.

"Don't say that there perfect." He said He got up on his knees as well and grabbed her waist gently. He slowly laid her back. Gwen laid on her back underneath him. "Gwen, keep you hands at your side ok." He said. she nodded. He kissed her lips and slowly moved down her neck and to her chest. She shivered lightly at the touch. He kissed the tender nipple while rubbing the other one with his hand. He copied his movement with the other on. Gwen let out another quiet moan and arched her back. He enjoyed watching pleasure shoot through her body. He kissed down her stomach until he got to the hem of her under where. She rested her head on the arm rest and watched him with curious eyes. He stroked her inner thighs over and over again causing her to spread her legs a little

"Kevin ... please it's okay." She said moaning his name. He was looking as he cause the wet spot on her underwear to gradually increase in size. Oh god he wanted more then anything to take it off and once he heard her beg, well how could he say no? He slid them off and dropped them to the floor. He looked at her woman hood. She was wet, really wet. He breathed in and out. "That feels better." She admitted. He bit his lip and nodded feeling himself beginning to form a bulgein his pants.

"You shave just for me?" He said joking around. Gwen giggled.

"Oh shut up you were just lucky." She told him.

"You bet I am. Ready?" He asked. She nodded he took his pointer finger and made circle motions around her entrance.

"Oh my god Kevin!" She squeaked. He inserted it into her hand pulled it in and out. "Ohhhh" And put in a second finger and then a third. He pulled in and out until he felt a warm liquid flow over his fingers. He pulled out and wiped her juices on his leg.

"You cum like a girl Gwen." He said. She crossed her arms.

"Jack ass." She said He laughed. Gwen got up and sat on his lap facing him with her legs around her waist. He stopped laughing and looked at her. "My turn you jerk." He blushed as he felt his penis harden. Gwen froze as she felt it through his pants. She rocked back and forth on it. Kevin through his head back.

"Oh god Gwen." He moaned. She smiled but didn't look at him. She had her eyes close for this felt soo go to her.

"O God it feels so wonderful." She told him. Kevin laid down as Gwen got off. She looked to see his fully erected penis. "Does it hurt?" She asked. He nodded. She reached down and pulled his pants off freeing his man hood. He sighed in relief. Gwen sat next to him and stroked it.

"Ugh Gwen faster." She obeyed and quickened her paced. She stopped and looked at him. "Please Gwen ." He asked her. She nodded and bent over kissing it gently up and down licking the tip until she finally put it in her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down as she sucked on his erection. She moaned causing vibrations which caused Kevin to moan even louder. He felt a surge of pleasure go through his body and came in her mouth Gwen removed her head and wiped her mouth allowing the rest to drip.

"Sorry Kev I don't go that far." She said laughing at the sight of him with his hands over his face. He smiled.

"It's alright." He said. Gwen got up and walked into the kitchen for a bottle for water. Kevin went after her. She was at the counter when he picked her up and placed her on the counter while he kissed her. She laughed.

"Kevin stop." She said laughing. He looked over and saw a square package on the microwave.

"Gwen, I that what I think it is?" He asked. She looked over and stiffened.

"Stupid Ken, He would leave that lying around." She told him. Kevin grabbed it and opened the packed pulling out a condom. Gwen looked at him. "Kevin your no thinking?" She asked. He nodded.

"Would you like to?" He asked.

"I'm a little scared." He blew into it and out it on.

"It's ok Gwen we have protection and we both just came so..." He said.

"That really doesn't make a difference." She said. He sighed.

"Fine." he said going to take it off. Gwen grabbed his hand

"But it doesn't mean I don't want to."She said. He grinned.

"Ok" He said picking her up She leaned against the counter. They looked at each other. "Turn around Gwen." He said gently. She did. He positioned himself from behind. "You no it's gonna hurt the first time right?" He asked. Gwen nodded shutting her eyes.

" I know just break it quickly." She told him. He nodded entering her slowly stretching her walls."Dammit Kevin your huge!" She moaned. He nodded.

"I know." He said trying not to laugh. He pulled out and without warning thrust in hard and fast. Gwen felt her inside pop and she screamed out. He held still as he felt her shake.

"You ok Gwen?" He asked. She was gripping the side of te counter. She nodded. He thrust in and out slowly. It was painful at first so Gwen bit her lip but soon it felt better than amazing. She rested her head on the counter with her arms in front as Kevin went in and out from behind.

"Kevin faster." She said. "I'm good." He obeyed and quickened his paced. He brought his hands in front of her and rubbed her crouch. She moaned feeling something she never experienced before. She shut her eyes as Kevin picked her up and turned her around. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrusted into her against a wall. Her back hit it with force but Gwen didn't care. Kevin went from quick thrusting to pounding going as deep as he could. Gwen dug her fingernails into his back and panted.

"Call out my name Gwen." Kevin asked.

"Kevin." She moaned.

"Louder Gwen!" He pleaded.

"KEVIN!" She yelled as her orgasm as she came again triggering his second climax. He pulled out and put her down. She stood there on quivering knees. "Wow." She said breathing hard. Kevin pulled off the condom and threw it in the trash while taking a paper towel and cleaning himself up. He through it away and walked back to Gwen picking her up and walking upstairs. He set her in her bed and covered her up.

"I love you." He said kissing her forehead and walked away.

"Kevin!" She called out. He turned around.

"Sleep with me?" She asked with big innocent eyes. He nodded and got under the covers lying next to her. "I love you to Kevin." She said. He wrapped his arms around her and shut his eyes. "And you know something else?" She asked. He looked at her.

"Hm?" He asked.

"I forgive you."

**XD read and review**


End file.
